Pamiętnik Katie
by KateBBN
Summary: Akcja toczy się po zakończeniu 4 sezonu. Pojawia się nowa postać. Przyjaciółka Damona z dawnych lat, Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1 - "Retrospekcja"

Siedzieliśmy przy kominku w domu Salvatorów. Prowadziliśmy błahe rozmowy popijając whiskey. Wszystko wydawało mi się nierealne. To, że tam byliśmy, że przetrwaliśmy te wszystkie wydarzenia. Fakt, że Silasa już nie było i że Elena tak świetnie poradziła sobie ze śmiercią Bonnie. Wszystko było w idealnym porządku. Brakowało tylko Stefana. Rozumieliśmy jednak, że musi się z tym wszystkim uporać. Zapewne zajmie mu to trochę czasu, dużo czasu.

- Okej. Przez te wszystkie wydarzenia nie mieliśmy okazji usłyszeć Twojej historii. Opowiedz o tym jak poznaliście się z Damonem. - Elena najwyraźniej dążyła do zepsucia atmosfery nawet o tym nie wiedząc.

- Właśnie! Opowiedz nam swoją historię Katie! - _Caroline, nie..._ Bałam się, bałam się wszystko zepsuć. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na Damona. Uśmiechnął się. _Ok. Więc musisz się z tym uporać. Do dzieła Katie._

- A więc poznaliśmy się dokładnie 99 lat temu. - słowa zaczęły płynąć z mych ust, ale głowa nie przestała zastanawiać się jakie będą tego skutki.

- Miałam wtedy 18 lat. Byłam prostą panną z Nowego Yorku. Dobrze wychowaną mimo mych problemów rodzinnych. Spotkałam Damona...

- Czekaj! Jakich problemów rodzinnych? - _Och Caroline, musisz być taka dociekliwa?_

- Cóż... Moi rodzice byli, jakby to powiedzieć, trudni w naszej wspólnej egzystencji. Dużo pili, ale nikt w tamtych czasach nie zwracał na to uwagi. Krzyk i kary cielesne były dla nich najlepszą formą przekazu.

- Katie...- Elena spojrzała na mnie z widoczną litością.

- Nie Elena, jest ok. Już dawno się z tym uporałam. Więc... Poznałam Damona w parku, gdzie uciekałam gdy w domu robiło się nieciekawie. Początkowo chyba chciał mnie zaatakować, ale się zawahał.

- Zobaczyłem, że płaczesz. - odparł. - No co? Nie patrzcie na mnie tak. Ja też mam uczucia. - uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie wzrok wszystkich skupił się na nim. Elena się uśmiechała ale Caroline miała kwaśną minę. Nie miałam jej tego za złe, przecież tak naprawdę go nie znała. Damon tylko nielicznym pokazywał swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

- No więc podszedł do mnie - kontynuowałam opowieść - i zapytał czy wszystko w porządku. Nie wiem dlaczego ale zaczęłam mu wszystko opowiadać. To kim jestem, jakie mam problemy i że mam już tego dość. Zdziwiło mnie to bo nie byłam otwartą osobą.

- Nie to co teraz. - Caroline uśmiechnęła się do mnie znacząco.

- Tak właśnie się poznaliśmy. - dokończyłam. _Mam nadzieję, że to im wystarczy._

- Czekaj. Tylko tyle? Opowiadaj dalej. - _Och Elena, wierz mi, lepiej jak na tym skończę._

- Opowiadaj bo inaczej ja to zrobię, a wiesz, że lubię zmyślać - Damon puścił do mnie oczko dając mi znać, że zgadza się by dalsza część historii wyszła na jaw.

- Ok. Więc spotykaliśmy się potem. Nie w sensie "spotykaliśmy", chodziło o coś innego. Damon pozwalał mi mówić, a to zaś sprawiało, że czułam się z tym wszystkim lepiej. Nie wiedziałam, że jest wampirem.

- Do czasu, aż Ci tego nie pokazałem. Byłem zaskoczony tym jak dobrze to przyjęłaś.

- Miałam już dwa potwory w domu. Z resztą Ty nie wydawałeś się być taki straszny. Nie słyszałam też wcześniej historii o wampirach, było to dla mnie coś nowego, ciekawego. Ok... Więc Damon chciał mnie przemienić, żebym mogła zwalczyć swoich oprawców, swoich rodziców. Na początku tego nie chciałam...

- Do czasu, aż Cię nie skatowali. - _Damon mógłbyś być trochę bardziej delikatny._

- Nie musisz nam tego opowiadać jeśli nie chcesz Katie. - Elena powiedziała to z typową dla niej opiekuńczością.

- Jest ok, Elena, uporałam się z tym, naprawdę... Więc Damon mnie przemienił, zabiłam rodziców i wyjechaliśmy do Nowego Orleanu. Jak mniemam nie chcecie znać szczegółów tego mordu, z resztą ja nie chcę o tym opowiadać.

- Co dalej? - Caroline z uporem maniaka drążyła temat.

- Cóż, wiadomo, Nowy Orlean czyli krew, alkohol i... - zawahałam się na moment, ale Damon dokończył za mnie.

- I seks. Uprzedzę wasze kolejne pytania: tak, nasz seks. - Elena wyglądała na zaciekawioną. Obawiałam się jej złości czy smutku ale ona była po prostu ciekawa._ To niesamowite jak dobrze się układa między Eleną i Damonem_ - pomyślałam.

- Nie tylko "nasz". Wampiry tego potrzebują prawie tak bardzo jak krwi. - Spojrzałam uważnie na wszystkich. Caroline się uśmiechała, Elena miała zawstydzoną minę, a Damon jak to Damon, cieszył się, że rozmawiamy na jeden z jego ulubionych tematów.

- Więc spędziliśmy parę miesięcy w Nowym Orleanie po czym każde udało się w swoją podróż. Od czasu do czasu się spotykaliśmy. Byliśmy, jesteśmy naprawdę bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Z Damonem mogę porozmawiać o wszystkim i jako jedna z niewielu osób wiem jaki jest naprawdę... - Nie wiedziałam co mam dalej mówić, a dziewczyny nadal patrzyły na mnie z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

- A jaka jest Twoja osobista historia? - Caroline przerwała ciszę. Tego pytania chyba najbardziej się obawiałam.

- Caroline nie, tego Katie jeszcze nie "przetrawiła".

- Nie, nie ma sprawy Damon. Wy daliście mi poznać wasze historie. Teraz moja kolej. - Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam.

- W 2003 roku byliśmy z Damonem w Meksyku. Któregoś wieczora poszliśmy do małej knajpki, żeby potańczyć i się upić. Zauważyłam go gdy tylko weszliśmy. Stał na scenie z gitarą w ręku. Był niesamowicie przystojny.Z resztą od zawsze miałam skłonność do Latynosów. - Uśmiechnęłam się mimo palącego bólu po lewej stronie mojej klatki piersiowej. - Był wysokim brunetem o ciemnych oczach.

- Czekaj. Jak to był?

- Dojdę do tego Caroline. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku blisko wejścia i zmówiliśmy po drinku. Chwilę później jego zespół zaczął grać. Damon wyciągnął mnie na parkiet. Szaleliśmy tego wieczoru. Mimo iż tańczyłam z Damonem co chwila wymieniałam się spojrzeniami z tym przystojnym nieznajomym.

- A ja nie jestem ślepy więc uknułem plan jak jej podać tą przystawkę. - Damon dobrze się bawił, w przeciwieństwie do mnie.

- Och Damon. Nie mów tak... No więc w pewnym momencie muzyka zwolniła, a ON śpiewał piosenkę o pięknej dziewczynie której nie może mieć. Wtedy Damon zostawił mnie na parkiecie samą. Miałam ochotę wydrapać mu oczy. Ale tylko przez chwilę - uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie tej chwili. - Gdyż ten nieznajomy zszedł na parkiet i zaprosił mnie do tańca.

- I co dalej? - Caroline nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu.

- Dalej było wiele randek, oświadczyny i ślub.

- Jesteś mężatką?

- Nie Elena, jestem wdową. - Wszyscy zebrani w salonie spuścili wzrok. Tylko Elena patrzyła na mnie. Widziałam w jej wyrazie twarzy, że jest jej przykro i że rozumie, że nie chcę o tym mówić.

- Zaczęłam więc skończę. Juan, bo tak miał na imię, bardzo chciał bym go przemieniła w wampira byśmy mogli być razem na zawsze. Ja tego nie chciałam, nie dla niego. Za bardzo go kochałam. Pech chciał, że miałam wroga który stąpał za mną krok w krok i wiedział, że to mnie zaboli.

- Wroga? - Caroline zapytała.

- Nie wiedziałam kto nim był, aż tu nie przyjechałam.

- Kto? - wyrwało się Elenie.

- Katherine. - Elena zrobiła wielkie oczy a Caroline omal nie spadła ze stolika na którym siedziała.

- Od zawsze wiedziałam, że jest suką.

- Ale dostała za swoje Caroline. Mniejsza z tym. A więc Katherine zmieniła Juana w wampira. Mściła się za to, że 10 lat wcześniej jej chłoptaś zdradził ją ze mną... Jakoś poukładaliśmy sobie to wszystko a Juan bardzo szybko nauczył się kontrolować głód. I to zabolało Katherine najbardziej. Więc go zabiła.

- Katie. Nie musisz... - Damon się o mnie martwił, widziałam to w jego spojrzeniu.

- To i tak już koniec. Po jego śmierci porzuciłam człowieczeństwo. Ale znalazła mnie Lexi i po niecałym roku udało mi się to włączyć. No i przyjechałam do piekła na ziemi, zwanego Mystic Falls, do Was. - W jednej sekundzie poczułam uścisk dziewczyn i Damona. _Jak to dobrze mieć przyjaciół. Takich przyjaciół._

Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy popijając kolejne butelki whisky leżąc na dywanie przy kominku opowiadając swe marzenia. Nikt już nie chciał psuć atmosfery wspomnieniami.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudził mnie okropny ból głowy. Nienawidziłam tego, że nawet wampiry cierpiały na kaca. Oczywiście zdarzało się to po wypiciu dosłownie hurtowych ilości alkoholu, ale właśnie mniej-więcej tyle wczoraj pochłonęłam. Powoli wstałam z łóżka i podeszłam do lustra. Wyglądałam tragicznie. Popuchnięte od płaczu oczy, skołtunione włosy, po prostu tragedia.  
- Ciężka noc, co? - odwróciłam się w kierunku z którego dobiegły te słowa, to był Damon. Stał w drzwiach jak zwykle idealny. Nie mam pojęcia jak on to robił, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go w złym stanie.  
- Seksowna pidżamka. - Mruknął z tym swoim ironicznym uśmieszkiem. spojrzałam jeszcze raz do lustra. Miałam na sobie fioletowe bawełniane leginsy i rozciągnięty fiołkowy top. _Co w tym seksownego?_  
- Zejdź na dół, zrobiłem śniadanie - rzucił we mnie poduszką i już go nie było. Stwierdziłam, że nie mam ochoty się ogarniać i tak jak stałam zeszłam na dół po drodze łapiąc moją bluzę dresową. Weszłam do salonu. Na stole leżał talerz ze stertą kanapek i pare torebek z krwią. Chwyciłam jedną i usadowiłam się koło Damona na kanapie.  
- Gdzie wszyscy? - zapytałam  
- Elena i Caroline jeszcze śpią w naszej sypialni a Jeremy wcześnie rano wyszedł pobiegać.  
- Czekaj, czekaj.. Skoro one tam śpią to czy Ty... - nie zdążyłam dokończyć myśli bo Damon perfidnie mi przerwał.  
- Nie kochanie, nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo - posłał mi jeden z tych jego seksownych, dwuznacznych uśmieszków. - Spałem tutaj, na tej cholernie niewygodnej kanapie.  
- Właśnie to miałam na myśli. - Skarciłam go wzrokiem. Powoli otwarłam torebkę i zaczęłam pić ten cudowny płyn. Damon przerzucał kanały w telewizji w poszukiwaniu czegoś co go zaciekawi._ Jakby to w ogóle było możliwe._ Nagle odwrócił się do mnie i zapytał:  
- Wszystko w porządku? Nie mogłem spać i słyszałem jak... - dobrze wiedziałam co chciał powiedzieć więc mu przerwałam. - Wszystko gra. Wspomnienia mnie przytłoczyły po prostu. - uśmiechnęłam się z nie lada wysiłkiem. Jasne, że płakałam. Ta sprawa była zbyt świeża, nadal go kochałam. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie odgłos skrzypiących schodów. To były dziewczyny. Weszły do salonu wyglądając niemal tak fatalnie jak ja. Rzuciłam im po torebce z krwią. Tylko ona pomaga na wampirzego kaca.  
- Jak wam się spało? Słyszałam, że wyrzuciłyście Damona z jego ukochanego łóżka - uśmiechnęłam się znacząco, a Damon delikatnie walnął mnie w ramie.  
- Porównując sen ze stanem w którym jestem teraz, wolałabym być nadal w łóżku. Muszę się jakoś ogarnąć i wrócić do domu. - biedna Caroline wyglądała na wykończoną. Miała poszarzałą skórę, a jej sukienka nie wyglądała już tak pięknie jak wczoraj. Elena uśmiechnęła się do niej pokrzepiająco i usiadła pomiędzy mną a Damonem. Caroline udała się pośpiesznie do łazienki.  
- Jak się czujesz?  
- Eleno naprawdę nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Musiałam się uporać ze wspomnieniami, ale już jest ok. Nie przejmuj się. I tak już nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić. - uśmiechnęłam się do niej i skarciłam się w myśli, że tak głośno płakałam nad ranem. - Wiecie co? Mam pewien pomysł. Muszę o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i ruszyć dalej.  
- Ale jak? - zapytała Elena i poczułam na sobie ich zaciekawione spojrzenia. Nawet Caroline wychyliła głowę z łazienki patrząc na mnie uważnie.  
- Pójdę na kurs Prawa Jazdy. - uśmiechnęłam się triumfalnie ze swojego pomysłu.  
- Po pierwsze Prawo Jazdy nie jest Ci potrzebne, jesteś wampirem. A po drugie... - Damon czasem działał mi na nerwy i musiałam mu przerwać.  
- Nie rozumiesz? Poznam nowych ludzi, zajmę się czymś na dłużej i... - tym razem to on mi przerwał - Dobra, nie wnikam. - Zgrabnie i szybko uciął temat. A ja byłam tak podekscytowana tym wszystkim, że od razu ruszyłam do swojej sypialni by przygotować się do wyjścia.

Niespełna godzinę później byłam już gotowa. Ubrałam czarną prostą sukienkę i czerwone trampki. Włosy związałam w niedbały kucyk a na twarz nałożyłam sporo kryjącego makijażu. Wyglądałam ok. Opuchlizna i sińce pod moimi oczami zniknęły. Poza tym podobałam się sobie. Lubiłam swoje rude włosy i szczupłą sylwetkę.  
W drodze do miasta zastanawiałam się do której szkoły się udać. Wybrałam tą najbliżej naszego domu. Niewiele się zastanawiając weszłam na górę. Drzwi do biura otworzyła mi schludnie wyglądająca Pani po 40. Szeroko się do mnie uśmiechała. Weszłam do środka. Przedstawiła mi siedzącego na kanapie 40-letniego mężczyznę, jak się okazało właściciela szkoły. Pan Robert powiem szczerze był całkiem całkiem. Zwłaszcza jak na swój wiek. Uśmiechał się do mnie szczerze i zaproponował, że to on mnie obsłuży. Lubiłam to. Lubiłam jak mężczyźni wręcz skakali w okół mnie, nie mając nawet pojęcia jak groźna dla nich jestem. Nie tracąc czasu przeszedł do sedna.  
- Więc chciałaby Pani zacząć kurs na kategorie B, tak?  
- Tak. Mógłby mi Pan wytłumaczyć jak to wszystko wygląda? - uśmiechnęłam się niewinnie. Oczywiście, że wiedziałam o ilości godzin praktycznych i teoretycznych, o przebiegu egzaminu i o kwocie jaką muszę zapłacić, specjalnie go o to zapytałam by móc go dłużej poobserwować. Gdy mówił skupiłam się na jego twarzy. Był zniewalająco przystojny. Miał piękny biały uśmiech a jego włosy były lekko przyprószone siwizną. Już miałam rozmyślać jakby to było wylądować z nim w łóżku gdy wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia tym właśnie zdaniem. - A więc przejdźmy do wyboru Pani instruktora.  
- Czy Pan też uczy? - Zapytałam z udawaną niewinnością. - Tak, ale niestety mam już wystarczającą ilość kursantów. - _Niech to szlag. A już miało się zrobić ciekawie._ - Ale polecam Pani pana Bartka. Jest świetny w tym co robi i jego kursantki bardzo go chwalą.  
- Zgoda. Niech będzie Pan ummm... Pan Bartek. - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Później podpisałam pare papierków, przekazałam sfałszowane wyniki badań, zdjęcia i całkiem sporą sumkę jako zapłatę za kurs. Zostałam umówiona na jutro na 14 na pierwsze jazdy z panem Bartkiem. Jestem bardzo ciekawa kim okaże się być ten mój instruktorek. Mam nadzieję, że nie lalusiowatym palantem w okularkach, nie znoszę tego typu facetów. A jeżeli już zdecydowałam się na ten kurs to właśnie między innymi z chęci poznania nowego faceta. Z resztą zawsze można się zakręcić bliżej Pana Roberta. Lubiłam starszych mężczyzn. Byli bardziej dojrzali i, nie okłamujmy się, lepsi w łóżku.


End file.
